


Cat's outta the bag

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji gives them a remedy for cold feet. (sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2797427">Don't cry over spilt milk</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's outta the bag

Night has long fallen.

He’s grateful to make it back just as the rain has started to fall as well.

Entering through the front doors, just as a few raindrops catch onto his hood, he sees in the main hall that Hanji and a few of her squad and his own are lounging around on this cloudy day turned rainy night, having something hot to drink before turning in. Something he very much wishes to do right away.

Especially after what Hanji says to him in ‘greeting’ after everyone else more formally does so.

Levi heads straight to the dungeons.

Hanji’s voice is echoing in his ears, the warning that if he’s too late he might find that his place in Eren’s bed has been already taken by the quicker and the wiser.

Levi had been gone for nearly a week now, on a mission given to him specifically, unavoidable since it’d been Commander Erwin (of course) to give the order. He’s glad it’s finally over and done with, it’d been a messy, stressful affair, and all he wants to do is shower, have a warm meal and sleep. At his usual spot. Aside Eren in his bed. His spot as it has been for some time since that fiasco with Hanji’s experiment failing, and turning them all into children. He just can’t sleep otherwise.

It’s been a rough week.

The bars creak loudly as he opens the door to Eren’s cell and enters. The moon and starlight from the small window enough for him to see without a lantern. Maybe for others it’d be a task but he’s not a problem.

Not a problem with that that is.

His attention is on the half empty glass jug on the floor, by the foot of Eren’s bed. Half full of milk. An empty saucer by it. Levi gulps, suddenly concerned. He goes to the basin still full of water, on Eren’s nightstand and washes his face and hands before he starts to undress for bed. When done, he slips in aside Eren who usually turns in his sleep to him. When he does not Levi investigates the root of his problem. What that milk is… whose it is… who it’s for… Levi is quick to see. Along with why Eren had not turned in his sleep. Curled at Eren’s chest, where he should be is a small, furry blob.

It’s a cat.

Perhaps still a kitten… no, the cat moves on feeling Levi’s weight making the mattress dip, and disturbed from its sleep, it gets up and stretches, very much not a kitten but an aged and well survived runt. The black cat hops on Eren’s shoulder, then over Levi, to the floor where it walks about before moving to curl up on the seat at the nearby table where a fully empty glass bottle rests along with what looks like toys made out of grass and twigs that Eren must have made but didn’t prove to be very interesting to a cat of such years.

Levi bids it good riddance, because soon enough, Eren turns to him in his sleep and with Eren’s arms around him Levi is finally able to sleep.

It’s not for as long as he’d like that he sleeps.

At first he thinks it’s the thunder that wakes him, rumbling in the distance as the rain falls harder outside. But he soon realises it’s the rumbling of his empty stomach that’s got him. He’d gone straight to bed without a meal or properly freshening up. He’s otherwise, too comfortable to really want to move out of the bed to find something to eat. Not when he finally has Eren’s arms around him at long last. He’s annoyed he’s unable to sleep even in these conditions all because of his stomach. He’s gone without food before. What’s a meal to being here aside Eren? Warm and soft. Eren has pulled him closer on feeling him wake though Eren is still asleep himself.

Eren pulls up the blankets over his shoulder and thus over Levi, who had been resting his head at Eren’s chest. Eren on pulling him closer has pressed Levi’s cheek hard against his breast. Levi soon feels the warm moisture of seeping milk dampening the fabric of his shirt. The shirt the only article of clothing Eren is wearing, his typical attire for when he sleeps in a bed… only, the shirt is not his usual one, but rather loose on him, much like one of Levi’s shirts might be. Levi suspects Eren has been more than a little lonely since his departure.

Eren’s milk’s scent sweet is pleasing like Eren’s soft noise of discomfort as Levi brings a hand up under his shirt and squeezes at his other breast. Feeling the hot milk squirt over the palm of his hand. Levi’s whole mouth fills with saliva, his stomach noisy on empty. A solution to his problem had been here all along. He’d been gone a while, with him not here to drink Eren’s milk… so Levi had worried for nothing over those glass bottles. Of course he’s the only one that gets to drink Eren’s milk.

Levi settles in close to Eren’s chest as he unbuttons the shirt Eren is wearing and licks at a milk dabbled nipple, trying not to give in and just continue squeezing the other breast beneath his hand until Eren wakes. He sucks at Eren’s tit, biting only when the milk doesn’t come out as thick or quick enough as he’d like it to though it’s doing that aplenty. Eren is bigger than usual, swollen from his absence and neglect.

Levi stops sucking for a moment, to open his mouth wider to get a better hold around Eren’s nipple and the fatty flesh about it and feels Eren’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him nearer, encouragingly. His voice is muddled from sleep, no doubt he’s not awake yet. Hearing the storm outside, Eren says- murmurs- tone gentle and assuring, “What’s wrong Levi? You’re still hungry aren’t you? Is the rain outside scaring you?”

Fingers caressing through his hair.

“It’s fine. I’m here with you. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

A hand moving over the back of his neck.

“Go on and drink as much as you like, Levi.”

Levi does.

Eren’s gasp is pained and startled as Levi bites hard on his nipple, the milk gushing out hurriedly into his mouth and down his throat, his gulps and sucking loud as Eren whimpers with his mouth pushed to the top of Levi’s head. His whole body is trembling as Levi drinks from him greedily, his hand moving from Eren’s other breast down his arm to his wrist. Feeling it there Eren eventually comes to and realises he’s forgotten, Corporal Levi is no longer a child, Hanji’s experiment mishap long reverted to as it’d been. The storm and Levi’s eager drinking, and him being half asleep must have made him forget…

“When did you return, Corporal Levi?”

Eren is asking, voice once comforting, now in need of comfort.

Levi definitely wants to comfort Eren.

Though he’s the cause of Eren’s spike in anxiety.

Levi gulps down the milk in his mouth before replying, a little of it spills out the corner of his mouth, or tries to. He licks at it, not about to let it get away.

“Just a few hours ago. Give or take. You were already asleep. Is that why you failed to come greet me? Eren.”

Eren’s gaze is away from him, but downcast. 

“I’m very sorry sir, if only your arrival had woken me I would have gone to you immediately.”

Eren looks really disappointed to not have been able to greet him at the door that Levi feels almost a little bad for teasing him so much. But Eren is adorable, with his flushed, ashamed face, so distraught to have displeased the Corporal even as the Corporal sets to suck him dry of all his milk, to make up for lost time and to replace the meal he’d not had in his haste to get to Eren. Eren’s chest is really swollen, red not only from that but Levi’s groping, his sucking, his biting. The skin shiny in places where Levi’s spit is, otherwise pale with spilt milk, seeping from Eren’s stimulated nipples.

Levi rises, pushing Eren down onto the mattress, so he’s on his back. Levi climbs atop of him, his legs caging Eren in for once. Eren’s opened shirt bunched up behind him. Eren looks in alarm, at Levi’s thick, hard legs aside him, pinning him down. He grimaces a little beneath Levi’s heavy weight and bulk as Levi unties the drawstrings of his sweat pants (what he typically wears only in bed) and brings out his hard and long cock. He pumps it in his hand before Eren’s gaze, who’s looking at him confused, worriedly, since this is not the usual position Levi has him take when he wants to enter him. Eren opens his mouth, thinking Levi might want him to suck him off but the distance is too far. With Levi on his belly, moving to settle his cock over the top of Eren’s moist and throbbing chest.

“Not yet Eren,” is what Levi tells him on seeing his ready and opened mouth. But thinks over it, he reaches the hand he’d been touching himself with a moment before to stick a few fingers in Eren’s mouth. Eren messily and eagerly sucks at them. Levi drawing his fingers out, Eren’s saliva dripping over his fingers, dribbling out over his chin, onto his throat and then his chest that heaves as he pants for breath. Levi uses both his hands to squeeze at Eren’s still milk heavy breasts. His cock resting between them. The milk squirts out onto his calloused hands, over the knuckles and seeping between the fingers and palms to the fatty flesh being kneaded beneath his touch, as Levi moves his hips. The milk getting onto his cock and between Eren’s breasts too, the milk along with their sweat making it a hot, slick and pleasurable motion for Levi to drag his member back up and down along Eren’s swollen chest. Eren panting and crying for breath, from his weight, his fingers of before, and his touch on some of his more sensitive flesh. Eren is wiggling beneath him not used to having his body pined in his manner. He wants to spread his legs, and rather than on his chest he wants Levi to-

“You do it, Eren.”

Levi is telling him as he stops squeezing at Eren’s breasts to bring Eren’s hands up to touch himself, and hold Levi himself between them, upon him. Eren tries his best, but it’s not as tight as Levi has had him around him, his touch and grip firmer and stronger. Eren struggles to try to give Levi that same friction but it’s too painful for him to do it himself, and his tears are not only on part of his frustration that he can’t do it right.

Levi decides he really has teased Eren enough and clasps his hands over Eren’s, giving Eren the strength he needs with his hands over his, to clench his typically flat breasts around Levi’s cock tight enough. Levi groans, on Eren’s excited and happy expression as he does it, with Levi’s help. Head thrown back on the pillows as Levi ruts his cock over and over between his breasts. Eren is moaning needily, saliva dripping from the side of his mouth again as he wishes he could take Levi inside his mouth if Levi won’t come inside him. His desire not nearly abated when Levi cums, its thick white mixing with the dripping pearly white of Eren’s squeezed out milk. His chest sopping wet with it all, as his chin and throat, and mouth, and face is coated in the stickiness of Levi’s cum completely. It’s all over him, a lot of it in Eren’s mouth, his mouth having been open and waiting for it.

Levi sits back off of Eren so Eren can sit up and swallow better. He’s using his fingers to wipe at the cum at his face and chest, getting most of it but not satisfied, he bends over, nipples rubbing over the worn sheets of his bedding as he starts to lick at any place around Levi’s crotch and his cock that his cum had spilt onto failing to get on Eren. Cleaning and lapping at it eagerly. Levi waits until Eren is done. Or least has sat back up again, before drawing Eren close to him and returning the favour. Licking at his chest and belly, cleaning him up, before returning to his breasts and drinking some more of Eren’s milk. His hand cupping at Eren’s shoulder blades before trailing down his back. Levi squeezes Eren’s ass, thinking his startled yelp uncalled for given the attention and abuse he’d been giving his breasts.

Eren is on his lap, legs over his hips, Levi can feel Eren’s cock between their stomachs as he rubs hurriedly and unashamedly against him. Eren wants Levi to touch him more, to fill him. Levi switches his mouth from one breast to the other as he brings his hand back up to coat it with milk, squeezed from Eren’s breast and more groping, before bringing it back down to Eren’s ass. Levi fills him with his fingers. Eren’s hands on his shoulders as he cries out, pushing his ass back onto Levi’s hand with more abandon than Levi had been anticipating. Without ceasing his sucking, amazed Eren still has milk for him, Levi brings his other hand between their bodies and takes hold of Eren’s cock. Pumping it as he’d did his own near Eren’s face moments before ejaculating over him.

Eren is elated, overly flushed, and skin slick with sweat. He kisses at Levi’s brow, down his face. Levi upturns his face from Eren’s breast, his lips coated in Eren’s milk, some of it dripping out, licked up by Eren as he kisses Levi. Moaning when Levi pushes his fingers further inside him as he shoves his tongue in Eren’s eager mouth.

Levi grunts, feeling some of Eren’s milk drip over his chest as Eren rubs his swollen nipples against his. Eren sliding his tongue over his, as Levi sucks at his, his lip. Levi presses his thumb over the tip of Eren’s cock, feeling the spilling precum there, before Eren cums over his hard abs. Eren rolling his hips back so he can feel Levi’s fingers as deep inside him as possible as he spends himself.

It’s a horrible mess.

Levi lies down back onto the mattress where Eren had been before, the spot still warm. Eren lies atop of him, having gone down with him.

Eren’s hands are in his sweat slicked hair, pushing it back to kiss at his brow again. As he does so Levi gropes at his breasts one more time to confirm there’s not any more milk to be had for tonight. He’s pretty full anyway. Eren is kissing down his face again. Levi draws his cum covered hand to the back of Eren’s neck, clutching at it as Eren kisses him. Levi still moves his fingers in and near out of Eren’s asshole enjoying its tightness and heat. Already thinking about what they should do later.

Knowing what they should do now as Eren sleepily nuzzles his nose to his and looks set on sleep. 

Levi kisses Eren on the lips before drawing his hand out from Eren’s ass, his hand from his neck. He hoists Eren up and finding a blanket that isn’t filthy, wraps Eren in it before wiping himself down, wetting a towel with water from that nightstand basin and putting on his in need of wash clothes. Eren a completely covered bundle. Eren is asleep by the time Levi makes it up to his room, and is asleep in the bundle on the chair he’d been placed on (Levi didn’t want to risk dirtying his bed they’re going to sleep in given the state of Eren’s), and he’s definitely asleep in the bath, making it a longer affair than it could have been (but Levi doesn’t mind at all). It's only until they’re both washed and in clean clothes and between clean sheets aside each other, that Levi with a full stomach and a dreaming Eren aside him, can sleep.

\--

When he wakes Eren is not aside him.

It’s unusual since Eren is a deep and long sleeper.

Levi gets out of bed and after shaving, washing his face, brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and changing into his uniform… his shortened routine, does he go back down to the dungeons (seeing the kitchen empty) to see if Eren is there. He’s not and neither is that black cat, Levi suddenly remembers. That’d been in his spot when he’d arrived (and must have been what Hanji was talking about) and rubbed against his legs as he’d been trying to leave with Eren in his arms. He’d near tripped, which wouldn’t have been good for him, Eren, or the cat.

Not many are awake yet, many are sleeping in on this weekend, so Levi goes undisturbed as he heads off to check the river where they usually do the wash for bigger items, noting the bed had been stripped in the dungeon. Eren might be absent since he’s taken it upon himself to do the wash.

That is the case Levi sees as he goes to the field where the lines are done up for everyone and anyone at HQ to hang their laundry to dry. The day is sunny and hot after that night of rain, and Levi is surprised the earth to be firm, the grass dry; there’s barely a cloud in the sky as he blinks up at the bright daylight. Before walking past Eren’s billowing, hanging sheets in the slight breeze, walking down to the spot Eren had chosen to lie down on. An arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sun as he has a nap from all his work and having risen earlier than he would.

That arm is drawn up to his brow as he opens his eyes on hearing familiar heavy foot falls when Levi approaches.

Levi stops momentarily as Eren comes to. Levi sees the fingers of Eren's other hand, at his belly tensing as he yawns. That hand at Eren's brow upturns the palm as he inhales the breeze.

Levi resumes walking, just a few steps more to take- and leans to look down on Eren, shadowing him from the sun. His arms crossed.

“When did you leave?”

Eren draws his arm down, both his hands resting on his stomach, still sleepy, he does not jolt to attention as he might otherwise had, and might would have had Levi taken a more authoritative tone.

“A few hours ago. Give or take. I’m sorry I did not wake you. You were sleeping very soundly. I was hoping to return before you woke sir…”

Levi gives a small quizzical ‘hnn?’ as if to say ‘is that so?’

Eren blinks up at Levi before waking fully and having come to- his face flushes red as he realises it’s a little silly for him to be laying down like this, with the Corporal just looking down over him. He sits up as Levi draws back up to fully standing. Eren looks about himself at the other tasks he’d brought to do as he waited for the laundry to dry before he’d fallen asleep. He’d brought gear to maintain and polish, he was going to try to make better cat toys… speaking of the cat. It comes rushing out from some higher grass, carrying something in its mouth and dropping it at Eren’s feet before hopping onto his lap, purring, expecting praise for its usual work.

Eren feels bad, but he’s about to rise to find a way to berid of the fat rat the cat has caught and brought to show off, before the Corporal is too disgusted. But it’s the Corporal who takes care of it, flicking the dead rat back into the grass with a stick Eren was going to use to make a stronger cat toy out of but won’t be doing so as it’s tossed into the high grass with the dead rat.

Eren is about to apologise on behalf of the cat but maybe that’s a silly thing to do.

“So? Where did this hunter come from?”

Eren is puzzled for a moment before he realises Levi is talking of the cat.

“Ah! That… we all think the cat wandered in from the nearby town, but that’s quite a ways? Maybe he snuck in on a cart. Whatever the reason. He’s been sticking around catching rats, so I thought it might be useful to have him with me in the dungeons.”

When Levi doesn’t say anything.

“What do you think sir? It’s not a bad idea is it?”

Levi is quiet a moment more.

Before saying.

“I’ve never seen a rat in the dungeon before when I’m down there with you, is it common?”

Eren turns away from the Corporal a little embarrassed.

“The truth is… from time to time they appear but I’ve been dealing with them myself.”

Eren is a little happy his hard work has paid off, if the Corporal hasn’t encountered any then… Eren jumps a little on what Levi says next, given the how of it is louder and more displeased than either had anticipated.

“That won’t do!”

Eren looks at a loss of what to say. Looking up at Levi who’s standing aside him. He looks down to the cat in his lap, petting it. What won’t do? The rats? The cat? He thought it was a good idea, Petra was even saying cats are good at killing rats and people often have them for that purpose.

Eren is frowning.

So lost in thought he doesn’t notice as Levi moves to sit next to him, regretting how rough his tone had been. This whole while Eren has had to deal and put up with these pests, and he hadn’t known at all…

“Eren.”

“Yes sir?”

“From now on even when I’m not in, you’re forbidden from sleeping in the dungeons, got that?”

Eren looks distraught.

If Levi is here, typically they sleep in Levi’s quarters, but since he’d been gone and even on occasion even when he is here, it’s in the dungeons where Eren has been assigned is where is slept…

“I don’t understand sir. If I can’t sleep there where will I sleep?”

Eren has risen to his feet in his anger and distress, disturbing the cat from his lap, it jumps and runs off behind them.

“I’ve already washed all the sheets! They go on my bed don’t they?!”

The positions reversed. Levi is looking up at Eren from where he sits, as Eren looks down on him, indignant.

“It’s the rule isn’t it? That I should sleep there, so-!"

It can’t be helped then.

“Eren. Calm down.”

Levi extends a hand out, to motion for Eren to sit back down and Eren plops down aside him, embarrassed for his outburst. Behind them the cat is batting at the flowing sheets, darting amongst them.

Levi continues, elaborating.

“I can’t allow you to sleep there if it puts you in danger. You’ll sleep in my room from now on.”

Eren mulls over Levi’s words, letting them sink in…

“But… the rule sir…”

“You told me too right? That rules change. It’s true, changing circumstances bring about the need for modifications. If anyone has any objections just let me do all the talking.”

Eren is quiet, but only for a moment before he turns to Levi, feeling guilty but also a little more than happy that the Corporal is taking this upon himself for his sake.

“…what if you’re not present? Like this past week…”

And he’d been so lonely. Everyone had teased him about bringing the cat with him to sleep, asking him if it’s because Corporal Levi is away, and the cat sorta did look like the Corporal didn’t he? A black cat all but for that small white triangle on his chest that reminds you of a cravat right? Eren had been embarrassed, but it was true. It was difficult with the Corporal away… Corporal Levi who’d left one of his shirts in his cell…

“It won’t happen again then.”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“If Erwin tries to send me away again without you I’ll explain it can’t be done.”

Eren is curious.

“…Corporal Levi, is it permissible for me to ask… how… you will explain that the rule must be changed?”

Eren thinks this is a little far to go just because Levi seems to not want the cat to stay in his cell with him, but that’s not entirely it.

“It’s simple Eren. It's something I should have done already. It’d be inappropriate for us to be separated is all. Since you’re my bride.”

Eren had been listening attentively, nodding, is stock still.

“You’re on that AGAIN sir!?”

Levi has propped up a leg, an arm resting on his knee.

“Ah? What are you yelling about? It’s obvious ain’t it?”

“How is it obvious?! It’s anything but obvious!”

The wind has grown stronger, and a dry bed sheet has gotten loose from the line. Eren is quick to his feet but Levi is quicker this time. Catching the sheet, Eren follows him, thinking to help him put it back on the line but Levi has a different idea as Eren draws closer to him, Levi covers him in the sheet. Letting it drape over him like a veil before moving under it himself. Eren grabs at the sides of the sheet to make sure it won’t be blown off of him.

Levi wraps his hands around Eren’s hips and pulls his body to his before reaching up to kiss Eren, Eren kissing him back, his hands fists in the sheet covering them.

When Levi begins to kiss him too hard, Eren draws back and begins to pull away, pulling the sheet around himself and drawing it off from Levi who lets Eren slip away from him, one step, two, before he follows after and draws Eren back to him. An arm and hand at his waist, over the sheet that Levi is having second thoughts about. Eren will be mad at him because Levi will want it ironed, and all the wrinkles from their antics will make it a bigger task than it should be. That and Eren is trying to hide in the sheet from him.

Levi pulls at the sheet.

“No. Eren. You promised didn’t you? That I get to decide when I’m older if I want you or not? Or do you just like to lie to brats?”

Eren is almost too embarrassed to notice that Levi just called himself a brat.

“That is not it sir!”

“Oh? Then what is it Eren? What’s the problem? Do you want a ring? I’ll go get one for you right away-”

“No!”

Levi looks more than a little pissed off at hearing Eren tell him no over and over. The tone very akin to Eren’s displeased voice when he scolded him. Like when he told him he can’t beat Erwin up… Erwin who said Eren can’t be his bride-

It takes a while but Levi must consider all possibilities.

“What then? Do you just don’t want to?”

Levi had just been thinking how he hates to hear no, but-

“No! Levi! That’s not it. But… but are you really sure I’m good enough? I’m stupid. I’m always causing you trouble. There’s not much I can do for you. You’re always looking after me, but I-”

Levi is definitely pissed. 

Eren is startled as Levi grabs onto the sides of his arms roughly, clutching onto him tightly as if he’ll never let go.

“Always looking after you? Causing me trouble? That’s right, you do all those things. But don’t I do the same to you? If you’re mine, and I’m yours. All that dumb shit, that’s what’s supposed to be done. It’s my duty to you and your duty to me, Eren. So don’t be sayin’ this sorta crap like it’s a one sided thing. Got it?”

Eren is looking at him, silent, surprise evident on his face, and for a moment Levi thinks Eren will refuse him again, the pain in his breast is more eminent than before as he suddenly recalls that time Eren had pushed him away as a child, telling him he better not- will Eren push him away again?

But like then, Eren eventually relents.

He draws his arms over Levi’s shoulders and holding him to him replies, a gentle smile on his face-

“Understood sir. If it’s your decision then I will trust in it!”

Eren draws the sheet over them and for some time they do not leave from beneath it.

\--

The cat had gotten into the basket where the sheets had been folded and placed, to Levi’s displeasure, but it soon jumps out once Eren picks up the basket (Levi watching intently as Eren bends over), he declines Levi’s help who moves over to take the basket from him since Eren is done picking it up. Eren’s about to carry the gear he’d brought as well but Levi takes that from his hand, amazed he’d carried all this surely half asleep this morning.

They return to HQ where Levi tells Eren to pack his things to move to his room, the Corporal disappearing for some time after. Gone the whole while even as Eren reaches Levi’s room and unpacks what little he has in… their room, wondering if where he’s placed his belongings is acceptable to Levi. 

Also… one other thing… he’s about to ask when Corporal Levi finally appears, closing the door shut behind him. But Levi interrupts Eren, to tell him they should head down for dinner. They’ve not eaten near all day, and since they missed lunch, their comrades are curious over their absence (especially the Corporal’s since some of them know he’s already returned last night). Levi turns, reaching for the doorknob, expecting Eren to follow him promptly but feels a tug on his sleeve, at the wrist of his free hand. 

Confused, Levi grabs at Eren’s hand, holding it. Eren startled, not expecting that. Levi wondering if that’s not what Eren wanted.

“What Eren? Do you not want to go to dinner?”

Eren has curled his free hand at his chest, at his rapidly beating heart. Levi had taken his hand so suddenly and is still holding onto it. Eren is looking down at their joined hands. Forgetful that he had wanted to speak-

“Ah! No! That’s not it sir but… there is… one issue I’d like resolved before we head down.”

Levi is thoughtful, then-

“Understood, Eren. I always like to have seconds so it’s no problem.”

Eren’s confusion is quick to clear as Levi reaches to pull at his shirt, untucking it, he presses Eren against the wall, his hands over Eren’s breasts again. Eren flinches. Even with his abilities he’s still sore from last night, also-

“Corporal Levi! That is not what I meant! I don’t have any milk for you right now! What… what I wanted to ask you about is… the cat! I wanted to know if it’s alright if the cat stays?”

Eren isn’t sure Levi is listening, as he’s sucking at one of Eren’s nipples, sighing contently when milk flows into his thirsty mouth. The milk is not as heavy or thick as it’d been last night but it’s still delicious, and warm, like Eren’s skin is and hands are, as his fingers grip at Levi’s hair. Eren starting to whimper when Levi sucks harder, licking with his whole tongue, Eren’s hard and perk nipple. Eren shifts against him, uncomfortable, and Levi considers they don’t need to go down for dinner, since they still have stuff they gotta do-

A stomach grumbles.

It’s Eren’s.

He apologises immediately, face flushed not from only that, but Levi’s ministrations before. Levi removes his mouth from Eren’s breast, figuring he’ll drink from the unmolested one later. Eren pulls his shirt back down, hands clutching at the bottom of the shirt as if should he not hold it down Levi will pull his shirt back up and have another taste. It’s plausible. Though Eren’s forbidding it hands are making it more tempting.

“Well? Is it alright sir?”

Levi is distracted, thinking about drinking more of Eren’s milk. He’s still looking at Eren’s hands, his long fingers, he wants those fingers in his hair again, he wants Eren to tell him to drink as much as he likes-

“Yeah. It’s alright. Eren.”

He draws his gaze away from Eren’s hands as Eren draws them up and gives a clap, delighted.

“Thank you very much Corporal Levi!”

Eren takes Levi’s hand in his almost shyly (see, that is what he wanted, wasn’t it?) and asks-

“Shall we go down and have dinner then?”

Levi nods.

It’s best to have dessert last.

He’s not a brat anymore.

\--

At dinner, the entirety of Levi’s Squad is glad to see him. They congratulate him right away. Auruo is talking with Petra on what preparations they can put together to make it easier for the Corporal, Guther has just returned from having to excuse himself to go blow his nose in a napkin that Hanji had passed to him, her cleaning her glasses with another napkin she’s not crying either okay!, Erd looks like he’s ready for the champagne or something way harder, that Moblit has brought out bottle openers for as Commander Erwin instructed. The Commander who is sitting at the front end of the table. There’s been quite a rearrangement in seating Eren sees. Figuring it is because the Commander is not typically here to eat with them, and Corporal Levi is usually seated where he is if that being the case. 

But today Corporal Levi is sitting near him, Eren feels a little odd to be sitting at the other end and so can see the Commander directly, who rises from his chair, clearing his throat. He looks perhaps a little nervous, which is odd since he’s always good at speaking to them, and speaking in public in general, he is the Commander after all. Eren feels a sudden excitement nonetheless at what Commander Erwin has to say. 

Eren is thinking. Corporal Levi had just returned from a mission so there isn’t any way he’d be going on another without them so soon right? Perhaps Commander Erwin has something in store for the rest of them, or some event is planned… maybe they’d gotten more funding for supplies from an affluent noble or the like given there’s a tall glass at everyone’s plate for the champagne that’s being poured (by Squad Leader Hanji who’s all smiles through what hadn’t been tears!)

Eren is surprised to see he even has a glass. 

After trying what General Pixis had in his flask, he’s tried to avoid alcohol, only having the occasional sip at some of Levi’s Squad coaxing or when he’d made that bet with Jean. He’s not fond of it and not of age for it.

He’s even more surprised at the meal that’s to be eaten.

Meat.

There’s a giant beef roast waiting to be served, along with roasted potatoes, carrots and peas, the usual bread. Mike is inhaling deeply, the scent of the food. Eren is looking forward to what Commander Erwin has to say, and the meal. Remembering they’d not had lunch and breakfast had been an apple before he hurried out to do the wash… 

He’s almost sure his deduction is correct, they’d gotten more funding, and that meant more expeditions, more killing titans… Eren doesn’t think he could be happier.

He turns his smile over to Corporal Levi who has been watching him this whole while. Levi takes his hand that’s resting on the table and gives it a squeeze. Eren’s smile lessens, in concern, it’s rather bold for Levi to take his hand like this in front of everyone but everyone either doesn’t seem to notice or mind. Eren is wondering over that when Commander Erwin finally begins to speak, seeing all the glasses have been filled.

He clears his throat one more time more to bring attention than necessity.

He raises his glass and everyone follows suit, Eren isn’t sure what’s going on, only Commander Erwin is talking about how this doesn’t happen too often for people like them, and whatever choice their comrades make they should respect it, rejoice in what time they have- and as he continues talking Eren realises this speech is for only one thing.

Marriage.

Someone is getting married.

Eren looks among everyone as they all take a sip from their glasses. Eren is the only one who isn’t drinking to this toast. Corporal Levi is frowning at him.

“Hey Eren, what’s the matter?”

The reason Corporal Levi had been gone for so long after they’d brought back the laundry, the reason for this dinner and Commander Erwin’s words, why nobody minded when the Corporal openly took his hand, all of it was because-

“Corporal Levi! Did you tell everyone we’re getting married?!”

Levi looks genuinely confused.

“Well we are ain’t we?”

Eren is gaping at him.

Levi cursing.

Rising to his feet, his chair loudly screeching over the floor.

“You want a ring after all don’t you? Eren. Wait for me, without fail I will-!”

Without being able to finish his sentence the entire table, or rather those who are seated at the table are steaming, billowing, sudden, blinding bursts, a heat Eren is familiar with-

Eren rushes to crack the window and as the steam clears he sees…

Children.

Everyone had-

Hanji.

Hanji had served the champagne.

She must have put something in the drink!

Eren is quick to dispose of the rest of the champagne and what remained in the glasses, gathering them up. Being the only one to have not drink it he is yet again not in this situation, however those who’d helped him before… Erd, Guther, Auruo, and Petra… Moblit too... this time they are children as well.

As Eren looks about them, trying to keep it together considering what had just been happening before Hanji had decided to give her failed experiment another surprise test run on her comrades, the cat comes in through the open window and jumps onto the table. Right by the roast beef.

Whatever startled crying or daze his superiors had been in, some back to children not for the first time it all stops.

Silence.

As all the children look at the cat.

Mike sneezes.

The cat runs off and they all run after it, flopping around in oversized shirts. Erwin is trying to organise everyone to catch the cat efficiently. Hanji has grabbed some carrots to try to lure the cat (the meat yet to be cut and also farther away to reach), Mike is still sitting sniffling in his seat, Moblit has grabbed some peas, and Levi’s Squad is doing as Erwin orders since Levi has gone back to sitting in his seat, the only one who doesn’t seem to care about the cat.

Eren is finally quick to act.

First he saves the cat. 

Tossing it back outside.

Closing the window and informing them as they all collectively, disappointedly protest of the cat not being invited for dinner, that Mike seems to be allergic and they don’t want Mr Mike to get sick right? He somehow convinces them all to get back to their seats. Determined to have at least one good meal. Eren distributes the food. Getting everyone a cup of water, the (tampered) champagne dumped down the sink, the children safe from it though ironically it had been the cause of all this. He makes sure all the meat is cut small enough (he gets rid of their knives too) for everyone, only lamenting the food is all a little cold when they can eat, as he’s only one person. But none of them seem to mind. He’s relieved everyone is eating peacefully, wondering what he’s to do after dinner… if everyone still hasn’t changed back… or what he will do if it takes the same amount of time as last time for all of them to change back.

He’s passing Commander Erwin seconds and contemplating another plate himself when he notices that Levi hasn’t touched his food at all. Berating himself for not noticing until now, Eren can’t control his voice, overly distraught.

“What’s wrong Levi? Do you not like it? I thought you love meat.”

Levi is just glaring at his plate, his mouth in a twist that Eren recognises. 

He tells everyone to keep eating, and that he will be back soon, before he leads Levi to the kitchen. Making sure he’s able to see everyone at the table even from poking his head out now and then by the door frame. Before turning his attention to Levi whose verge of tears is a waterfall. It’s been a while since Eren has had to see this, his heart feels like it’s in scattered broken pieces, as he crouches down and wipes at Levi’s tears.

“What’s the matter? Why won’t you eat?”

Levi doesn’t speak for a while. Eventually he pulls away from Eren’s hands to Eren’s surprise. Even bating them away when Eren brings out a handkerchief for his tears and running nose. His reasoning comes out a wobbling, dejected wail.

“…I’m too… I’m too sad to eat. I don’t… I just don’t wanna…”

When Levi allows Eren to wipe his face it’s with immense resistance.

Eren mulls over Levi’s words.

“Why are you sad? Is it because the food is cold? Do you want me to get you something warm sir?”

Levi only looks more upset on hearing that.

Eren is at a loss, usually if Levi is crying he could just hold him or feed him and it’d be alright but Levi keeps pushing him away, not looking at him, rejecting him. Even as a child Levi is blunt, if they talk this over Eren will be able to figure out what is the matter.

“Why won’t you let me hold you Levi? If you’re sad, a hug will make it better right? Or do you want a kiss?”

Levi’s eyes seem to light up when Eren mentions a kiss, he wants a kiss… but stubbornly he continues his antics, shaking his head and jutting his arms out to keep Eren away.

“I don’t want it! I don’t want it Eren! I don’t want a kiss unless… unless you’re my bride!”

Eren can’t help himself as he blurts out.

“That AGAIN sir?!”

He regrets it as Levi looks at him startled and hurt.

“Why don’t ya wanna be my bride Eren? Is it really cuz I don’t got a ring for ya? I said I’d go get you one so… so…” 

Levi has dissolved into tears again, his little fists rubbing at his eyes.

Eren is horrified to have hurt the Corporal’s feelings so.

Wiping at those tears with his hands. Levi doesn’t push him away again. Looking at Eren, looking, looking, looking- with his overflowing eyes, the honesty of his gaze far sharper than any blade he’s wielded before in his correct form.

“Why won’t you marry me Eren? Don’t you like me? You won’t marry me cuz… cuz you… hate me right? Even though… even though I love you Eren! I wanna be with you forever!”

Levi had been pushing him away but now he latches onto Eren, clinging to him when Eren hugs him to him.

“When I’m big and strong again I promise Eren! I will never leave your side! I will protect you! That’s why… that’s why…”

Eren is holding Levi, he picks him up. Levi is heavy but this way if Levi tries to change his mind about Eren holding him he can’t escape.

But it doesn’t seem Eren has to worry about that, Levi is clinging onto him, still crying, against his chest, burying his face into it, rubbing his tears there and his hiccupping cries as Eren rocks him and rubs at his back. Trying to calm him down.

Eren is irritated his arms tire soon, but Levi isn’t light. He props Levi up on a counter, checking back through the open door that everyone is still eating, or least not causing any havoc. So far so good… minus this situation in the kitchen.

Eren cups Levi’s face once more. He kisses at Levi’s brow, hoping that will help calm him. Levi quiets but his tears are fatter and faster. Eren isn’t sure what to do.

“Levi.”

Eren says his name plainly, kindly.

Levi looks up at him.

“Calm down. Won’t you do that for me?”

Eren strokes his thumb across a cheek.

Leaning over a bit so they’re near eye level. He bumps their brows together as he tells Levi, a child now, but raw with whatever feelings he had as an adult just before this experiment had taken its toll.

“I love you. Levi. I want to stay with you forever too.”

His hands leaving Levi momentarily. Levi watching him intensely as Eren steps back to pull his shirt up. He draws back towards Levi who touches at Eren’s bare chest shyly before latching his mouth over the breast he’d not drank from earlier this evening. Drinking deeply, and hungrily, biting now and then causing Eren to shudder and flinch.

Eren berates himself. He’s caused Levi this much distress that he wouldn’t eat, and he’d been this hungry…

He folds Levi into his embrace, his fingers in his hair again, Levi’s small legs rubbing against the bones of his ribcage. Eren hears himself gasp as Levi nibbles at his nipple, nipping at it, holding it between his teeth and tugging before licking and sucking at what milk remains to dribble out. Levi doesn’t understand. He likes it. He likes how hot Eren’s skin feels. Those noises he’s making though it sounds like he’s in pain. It makes his heart throb and his stomach feel funny. Though there’s little to no milk in Eren's other breast, Levi moves his mouth to suck on it. Bringing his hand to touch at the breast his mouth had just been on. Surprised to feel Eren’s tears falling over the top of his scalp, then his face as he uplifts it to look at Eren’s flushed face, frustrated and ashamed.

Levi had asked Eren before if he’d ever grown hard from when he’d drank from him as a child, and Eren had been embarrassed and shocked, how could he? That’s disgusting... but here he is. So used to Levi drinking his milk as an adult, especially when they fucked that… even though Levi is a child now… and Eren had just wanted to comfort him by giving him some milk… despite that he is very hard. He can’t help but imagine what Levi would do to him if he were in his correct form, to have Eren like this before him. Surely, if Levi were an adult at this moment he’d push Eren against this counter and take hold of Eren’s plump ass, jutted out, and fuck him till he can’t walk. Eren’s legs spread as he thinks about it. Levi with his strong arms and large cock taking him from behind. Making him cry in pleasure. Eren wants it. His mouth parted, he’s panting. Levi. He needs Levi but-

“Eren.”

Eren looks at Levi who has stopped crying, sated now that he’s drank Eren’s milk, and Eren has stroked his hair, and said he loves him- Levi’s look is one of concern, he doesn’t know what’s happened to Eren but it looks like Eren isn’t feeling well.

“Will a kiss make it better?”

Eren presses his hips to the counter, stroking his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“That might do it. Just like in fairytales. Do you like faiytales? I like them very much.”

Levi is abashed to speak suddenly.

“O-only when you read them to me Eren!”

“Is that so?”

Levi listens to Eren’s heavy breathing, confused why it makes him want to kiss Eren so badly. When he makes no move to kiss Eren, Eren asks.

“Well? Aren’t you going to kiss me Levi?”

Levi swallows, glancing away and back to Eren, suddenly flustered.

“…you’re… Eren you’re really my bride right? So… so I can kiss you any where I want, can’t I…”

Eren stares at Levi’s furrowed brow for a moment.

“Where do you want to kiss me?”

Levi suddenly grabs onto Eren, as if worried he’ll leave if he doesn’t touch him.

“I! I want to kiss you on the lips Eren! Like adults!”

Levi is expecting Eren to say no, it’s evident, from how hurried he’d spoken, rushing the words.

But Eren leans close, bending over. His mouth hovering over Levi’s. Levi’s small hands clutching around his wrists as tight as he can grip them.

“Yes, Levi.”

When they are able to return to the dining room (Levi pulling Eren’s shirt down before Eren helps him off the counter, Levi telling Eren he has to take care of him), Levi finally sits and eats his cold dinner. As Eren decides how it’s best to go about clean up and then wash up and then bed, luckily they’re all compliant with his wishes for them, Levi especially having got what he wanted.

\--

It doesn’t take weeks like it had before for everyone to turn back. 

The day is nice and sunny and the river is shallow so he’s brought them all out with him to help with the laundry, a picnic in order as the freshly cleaned bedding and clothes are hung to dry. When they’re all done eating the sandwiches and fruit that’d been packed for their lunch they set about to play their own games. 

A game of tag is popular at first among them all with the cat who scatters about, avoiding them expertly before going about its usual hunting.

Eren warns them not to follow the cat into the high grass but to wait for the cat to return.

Mike is having a nap aside Erwin who’s reading a book that he's having more difficulty reading than he should. Hanji had gotten to it with her crayons so he has to read through blobs of colour, Hanji is good at drawing but she can do abstract when she wants. She’s running before the high grass with Moblit as they wait for the cat to come back. Picking up interesting bugs and rocks they find along the way. Meanwhile Levi’s Squad is playing a game among the lines of laundry, making a competition out of seeing who can avoid being touched by the bed sheets they dart under and around in the breeze.

Eren had assumed Levi to be with them but looking over from his spot where he’s finally done packing up the picnic basket he sees that is not the case. Rising to his feet in alarm, keenly knowing how his mother would feel when he took off suddenly to the fields…

Eren is surprised to see it is the fields Levi had gone to, returning not from the high grass but a ways near to the woods where flowers are, he had gone there to pick flowers and offers them up to Eren on his return who accepts the bundle graciously before having Levi sit aside him so he can clean his face and offer him water. Levi drinks the water without a fuss for once. Scooting closer to Eren, he lays his head on Eren’s lap, taking a nap as well.

The flowers Levi has brought him are white, yet their kind remind him of the flowers, deep indigo or blue that had grown about the fields he would nap at often, that he and Mikasa and Armin would visit. Armin had taught them, learning from a book of his how to make flower crowns and necklaces, the like, Mikasa dexterous at it; but she always praised Eren’s work while not as neat, to be more elaborate.

He starts to make something out of some of the flowers, wondering if he still remembers how. Levi wakes just as he finishes what he’d set out to do.

“Are you awake sir? I have something to give to you as well.”

Levi sits up, curious on what Eren has for him.

“What is it? Eren.”

“Give me your hand.”

Levi gives it obediently.

Eren ties around his finger, what’s also on his.

It’s a ring.

Made from the flowers Levi had given him. 

He places his hand down by Levi’s to show him.

“There! Now you don’t have to worry about rings!”

Levi looks at their matching flower rings, pleased. Eren apologises that it’s a little loose, but when he tries to fix it Levi tells him it’s perfect if Eren made it and that it’s not bad at all. Probably worried Eren has changed his mind, the ring now in his possession, meaning Eren to be his, he doesn’t want to give it up.

Glad Levi likes it, Eren rises to his feet and asks for his assistance in folding the laundry, he’s calling out for everyone to come help, the blue sky vast above them, not a cloud in the sky. It clear until steam rises up into it and vanishes in the breeze as what had been waited for happens a second time.

Luckily there’s enough sheets for them and some clothes on the lines are their own. There’s laughter (probably Hanji), joking, an annoyed remark, a less polite remark, someone getting punched, during hurried changing or covering and someone else placing a sheet over a still napping Mike, as everyone has reverted to their adult bodies, the clothes Eren had found for them too small. Eren had covered his eyes as he saw the steam start to blow away, waiting for someone to give him the okay, but none comes.

Only a sheet is drawn over him by the person before him, covering the both of them beneath it. Eren feels as that person comes to grip at his wrist, pulling his hand down. To bring his hand up aside to Eren’s as Eren had had them before when he was a child. Looking at the rings once more. The space Eren had been concerned about not a matter now with Levi’s larger hands. The distance between the two not a matter either as Levi leans up for a kiss and Eren bends forth to meet him.

A black cat darts by their ankles before following after the much taller children it’d been playing with earlier.

Beneath the sheet two hands are clasped as lips touch.

Outside the sheet, poking from beneath it, it can only be seen- a pair of bare feet and a pair of boots moving in closer to the other.

Flowers are scattered about those feet, but the flowers on their fingers remain.

When they draw back from their kiss, Levi speaks.

"Again, Eren."


End file.
